The following type of image management device is known. With this image management device, reference images are stored for each photographic subject, for recognizing the photographic subject of an inputted image, and the photographic subject in the inputted image is recognized by comparing the reference images with the inputted image. And display of the image is performed according to the result of this recognition of the photographic subject (Patent Reference #1).    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-169809.